


A Mother's gift

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Amends [6]
Category: Cable (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Memory Erasure, non consensual empowerment, strained mother & son relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Madelyne has a gift for her son but she can't allow him to remember it.
Relationships: Nathan Summers & Madelyne Pryor
Series: Amends [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848268





	A Mother's gift

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are disabled due to mental health concerns.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

A Mother’s gift

He opened his eyes because someone was in his room. He immediately looked around and saw her. “Why are you here again Mother?” he asked feeling wary. After Xavier had revealed that she had triggered a secondary mutation in him he was beginning to regret giving her his DNA without a fight.

“Can’t a mother come give her son a gift and say goodbye,” She said sadly as she settled on the edge of his bed. “You won’t see me again after this Nathan I will be leaving for Counter Earth where I can make a life for myself without living in Jean Grey’s shadow.” She looked at him sadly. “I just have to get rid of a few of these Phoenix fragments before I take on my new body.”

“I don’t want them,” he said quickly. “I don’t want that kind of power ever again.” He knew if he ever got his full power back he’d be too tempted to change the world again. “Just give it to someone else or release it into space.”

“Nathan I don’t intend for you to use it but I will be giving you a Phoenix fragment.” She said looking at him with a sad smile. “I’m going to seal it inside you where it can’t do the world any harm.” She looked away then. “I’d seal more than one inside you but without your powers two would be too much for your body to handle.” She moved quicker than he could imagine and slammed her hand against this bare chest.

He was suddenly full of even greater power than he’d experience before but just as quickly the power faded replaced with a simple feeling of loss. She removed her hands and a familiar sigil the one that appeared over Rachel’s eye was glowing on his chest for a few seconds before it vanished. “Why did you do this to me,” He asked angrily. “There is no way I can avoid using that power now that I know it’s there.”

“You won’t know it’s there and neither will your siblings.” She said with a dark smile. “Once you go back to sleep you will forget this entire conversation and all about the power I sealed inside of you.” He began to feel impossibly drowsy and began to fall asleep. “Rest Nathan there is no need for you to remember any of this it is for the best.”

The End


End file.
